Never Alone
by JewDrop91
Summary: Really rubbish title, but I couldn't think of what to call it. If you have an idea...please tell me! I won't mind. Enjoy!


**A/N: Okay so this story came to me while I was watching my Mock the Week DVD. Strange, I know but hey. It's another R/J story so are you complaining? No, I didn't think so! =)**

**Set in 2006 sometime after Jackies 'hoo-har' with Sean Murray except in this story, Jackie carried on her relationship with him, but alas he broke her heart. So Robbie is trying to piece it back together and show that he cares for her...in his own little way of course! **

**Btw...it does get a bit steamy, which I know Helen won't be complaining about but I thought I ought to warn you. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Matt, Stuart, Robbie, Jackie or Gemma. But I do own any OC's that crop up =)**

Jackie and Gemma were standing in the corridor that led to the office watching Matt, Stuart and Robbie through the window of the door, laughing at the scene infront of them.

The three men were standing at Stuarts desk studying the forensics report that Gemma had handed them earlier. After a couple of minutes they entered the office and waited a bit before speaking.

"Oh Jackie, look at this. Strathclydes finest Detectives!", the laughter coming through as she said it.

"More like the three wise monkeys Gem!", replied Jackie. This time they both laughed and when the guys looked up at them, it caused them to laugh even harder.

Stuart shook his head. "What on earth has got into you two?" he commented moving towards the kitchenette and opening a packet of biscuits.

"I think it's best we don't ask that", called back Matt as he placed the file on his desk.

"Why?"

"Because it's Jackie and Gemma. Good enough reason?", drawled Robbie giving a wink to both women.

Stuart thought about his answer carefully as Jackie was giving him the look of the century. He tried his luck anyway. "Very good reason Rob." Stuart then swiftly moved his head in order to avoid the sharpener that came his way!

Gemma decided that she would stay in the office a little while longer and join them in a coffee, so while Robbie and Jackie went to the loo, Matt fiddled around with the machine and sorted out, 5 cups and a plate of biscuits.

"You obviously don't have much to do in the way of crime fighting", remarked Gemma, amusement in her voice as she took a biscuit.

"You'd be correct. All we've got is paperwork for the time being, unless some inconsiderate bastard chooses to murder someone!", put in Stuart as he pulled a chair up beside the desk that Jackie and Robbie shared.

"Can I ask, has anyone else noticed how caring Robbie has been towards Jackie since she split from Sean?", asked Matt taking a seat next to Stuart and opposite Gemma.

"Yes, I have. I suppose in a way she needs it though. Jackie probably thought that someone might just actually have strong feelings for her, and what happened...he screwed her around", replied Stuart, his voice had a slightly angered tone to it.

The two men then turned to Gemma. "I had, yes. But for once I don't think he is trying to get down her trousers, I get the feeling Robbie genuinely does like her and I know she likes Robbie. She told me." said Gemma, the last part answering Stuart and Matts unspoken question.

Just that moment Jackie entered the office again.

"Ahh, were your ears burning Jackie?" Gemma asked brushing biscuit crumbs off her top.

"Why? Were you talking about me?"

"Uhh, yeah. Well actually we were discussing Robbie and his loving ways towards you", Stuart told her, a smirk hinted on his face when he saw that she was blushing.

Jackie sat in Robbies' chair as it was the only one free and he wasn't back in the office yet.

"C'mon Jackie, we know you like him. Don't hide it", teased Gemma

"Yes I do like Robbie but I can't ever act on it. End of!", she said bluntly. "I thought Matt was making coffee?", she added noticing that there were no cups anywhere.

Before Matt moved anywhere, Robbie made an appearance again. He caught sight of Jackie in his chair and decided to act on the scene infront of him. Walking over to where she was he stood infront of Jackie with his arms crossed and his legs slightly apart. She looked him up and down then giggled a little.

"Yes your Honour? Something wrong?", she teased

"As it so happens..yes! Some sneaky Detective Sergeant has made herself comfortable on my chair! I will have to do something about it!"

Jackie loved the banter that they shared partly because he was good to banter with and partly because she knew that he was only like this with her. "Like?"

"Stand up." Jackie looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Just stand Jacks."

She did as she was told. Robbie slid past her sat down then leant forward, slid his arms round her waist and pulled her onto his lap- keeping his arms wrapped round her- which Jackie had to admit, was a great feeling.

She turned to look at him. As she did, she caught a twinkle in his eyes that set her heart into overdrive! Once she'd mamaged to gather herself together again, she spoke.

"You do know that if William walks in here we will never hear the end of it."

"I don't care what he says or sees, I'll take the risk" he replied gently running his hand down her thigh as if to prove his previous comment.

William Morton was the 18 year old work eperience lad, who had secured a place at Strathclyde CID for a month. Partly due to his charm and partly due to the fact that his father, William Snr, was the Superintendent!

For his months' work experience he had been alllocated to the office where Matt, Stuart, Robbie and Jackie worked and ever since he'd arrived he had made it his priority to tease Robbie and Jackie about their undying love for each other. William hadn't been as cruel as to say it infront of them both, but he had teased them individually. He'd only been at Maryhill for 2 weeks but already had managed to get both of them to confess that they did indeed like the other. Apart from teasing Robbie and Jackie he'd shown signs of actually being a brilliant Policeman, having managed to help solve a murder only 2 days before, even though he shouldn't have been looking at the case.

_William stood in the empty office studying the whiteboard that was covered in various pictures, writing and possible motives that could be linked to this murder. The team were struggling with this particular case. So far they'd managed to collect 4 bodies...and not much else!_

_As he stood and scanned the pictures of all their suspects a feeling suddenly hit him. Unable to decribe what it was, he did the only thing he could think of at this moment in time. _

_One by one, he re-organised the pictures as if it were a family tree, connecting suspect to suspect then he stood back and analysed it for a bit, then grabbed a piece of paper and began to write down each of the suspects and their backgrounds. Once he had done that he then took another sheet of paper and wrote down the reason as to how this murder had been planned and also, who'd commited the crime. He left the pile of paper on Jackies desk and attached a post-it note to the top giving an explanation of what he'd done, then he left the office quickly and went off to do the job he'd been given in the first place._

_When he arrived back in the office an hour and half later, he was greeted with a cheer and a hug from Jackie._

_"Well done William, you solved it", beamed Jackie looking up at him._

_"Even though you shouldn't have, but aye, well done son", commented Matt_

_Wiliam gave a sheepish grin. "Thanks Boss. Uh Jackie are you ware that you are still hugging me?"_

_"I am." came the reply from Robbie who was stood next to Stuart, with a pout on his mouth, but a slight twinkle in his eyes showed that he didn't mind...too much!_

_Jackie rolled her eyes, unwound her arms from William then moved next to Robbie and wrapped them round his waist. William noted the look on Robbies face now Jackie was with him._

As Jackie correctly guessed, William walked into the office just as Robbie ran his hand down her thigh. He stopped dead and looked as though he was about to say something, then closed his mouth and rolled his eyes instead before going to his desk and retrieving his mobile.

"Hi William", Gemma called over.

He glanced over and flashed her a smile then moved behind her and slid his arms round her neck and linked his hands together. Another thing that William had persisted with since his arrival- much to the disapprovement of his father- was the chasing of Gemma. He'd flirted with her since day one and it had paid of because that morning she had agreed to go out with him that evening- much to the amazement of Robbie, Matt, Jackie & Stuart. Gemma was a woman with a tough exterior, lord knows she'd spent every waking minute swotting off the attention of Robbie Ross since she had started at Maryhill, but William had done something right obviously.

Robbie sat with his mouth slightly open ready to say something, "How on earth did you manage to do that?", he asked directing his question at William. "Did he bribe you Gemma?" he turned to face her.

William shot a wink at Robbie. "No, but I did promise her that I would-" he was cut short when Gemma elbowed him in the stomach, giving everyone cause to laugh.

"Well never mind what I was going to say, I'll make a coffee instead", William continued.

"Just tell me later Wills", Robbie called out. Jackie turned round and shot him the look that made him melt because she only ever looked at _him _like that. He just grinned and squeezed her slightly in return she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's the weather meant to be like today?", asked Matt as he took his coffee from William.

"Mostly dry, but with some wet patches." answered Robbie innocently.

"But enough about your trousers Robs", William shot back with a straight face.

Robbie turned slightly red and buried his head into Jackies' back, while everyone else tried not to laugh. He made it worse for himself when, after a few minutes Jackie went to get up, Robbie asked her to stay put for a while longer.

"Oh Robbie! That's disgusting."

"Can't help it. You turn me on", he told her honestly. Jackies' face dropped slightly as she realised that he was being deadly serious.

"Oh give her a snog for god sake!", mumbled Stuart as he bought his cup to his lips and Jackie finally got off of Robbies' lap.

"Stuart..", warned Jackie.

"Jackie", said Robbie who was still stood behind her.

"Yes Robbie?" she asked as she turned to face him.

Without saying a word, he took hold of her head in his hands and crushed their lips together in what became a rather steamy and passionate kiss. When they broke apart Robbie looked round the room, "Everyone happy now?" They all nodded in response. "Right. Now I can go for a wee!" Then he left the office.

Gemma glanced across at Jackie, who sank slowly into Robbies' chair. "You alright Jackie?"

Jackie just nodded, still in shock from the kiss. "I wasn't quite expecting that", she whispered eventually.

William scoffed slightly and everyone looked round at him. "You must have been the only one who wasn't. If he could Jackie, he'd take you out right now I dare say."

"Yes, thanks Will. Just spill my secrets why don't you!" came Robbies voice from the door. His voice was directed at all of them but his eyes were on Jackie and Jackie only.

"Oh come on, be fair. Would either of you be complaining if he did do it?", asked William

Now it was Stuarts turn to laugh. "They will be, but not in a bad way!"

William, Stuart, Matt and Gemma erupted into laughter while Robbie and Jackie just looked on.

Just as they all calmed down and regained some form of control, Williams father walked in. "Afternoon ladies and gents."

"Afternoon Sir", came the chorused reply.

The he turned to William. "Ready to leave son?" William nodded. "Good. Get your stuff and then we'll be off."

"Who's cooking tonight?"

"I am."

"Ohhh, good thing I won't be in then isn't it?"

William Snr gave his son a questioning look. "Why not?"

"Because your son and I are going on a dinner date tonight Sir", Gemma told him.

He raised his eyebrows in return, "And what did he promise you in return Miss Kerr?"

William, who was stood behind his father by now, opened his mouth then grinned and closed it again causing Jackie and Robbie to stifle a giggle.

"Ready Dad?"

"Yes. Goodnight ladies and gents. See you tomorrow. Gemma, I dare say I will see you at some point this evening."

"Night folks!" called William. With that, they were both gone.

By the time they'd gone, it was nearly time for the rest of them to leave, so they gradually started to clear up. Jackie collected everyones cup and took them into the kitchen to wash them up. Just as she was drying the last cup, a pair of warm arms slid round her waist and pulled her backwards into a firm chest. "Hello Mister", she whispered, her insides melting at his warm chuckle.

Jackie placed the cup on the cup tree then turned to face Robbie, sliding her own arms round his waist. "What do you want?"

"A lot of things, but I can't do them here. I don't think it's legal", he teased then took hold of her lips pressing his hips into her, pushing her against the counter. When he did, Jackie could feel how aroused he was. She briefly broke off the kiss.

"Robbie!"

"What?" he asked all innocently. Jackie gestured down to where the zip-and the slight bulge- was on his trousers. He leant his face into her ear. "I'm not even fully aroused yet", he told her, a wicked grin appearing as he said so.

Just as Jackie opened her mouth to speak, Stuart called out to say that he was leaving to go home and so was Matt, so she exited the kitchen, taking Robbie with her.

"Night Stuarty, night Matt."

"Night yous two. Don't be awake all night will you?", Stuart called out as he left the office with Matt.

"I am going to smack him so hard tomorrow", Robbie said, although the tone of his voice told Jackie that he was only joking.

"So, are we going home or are we going to stand here all night?", asked Jackie after a while.

"We're going home of course. If i'm going to shag you Miss Reid, then I want to do it somewhere comfortable." He took hold of her hand and walked out of the office and to the car.

Once they were belted in, Jackie turned to him. "Okay, 2 things. 1) Why did you have to be so blunt? and 2) My house or yours?"

"3 things. 1) Because it's me! 2) Your house and 3) Can we make a pit stop at mine so can pack a bag?"

Jackie nodded then started the car and drove off trying not to imagine would could be happening in the next few hours.

Jackie had barely shut the front door before Robbie had pushed her against it then pressed their lips together. It wasn't a 'take me or leave me' kiss, it was a 'I want you and I want you now!' type kiss and as far as Jackie was concerned, Robbie could have her!

The kiss deepened and grew more passionate and intense. All the while Robbie was pushing her impossibly further into the door, pressing himself inbetween her legs so she could feel just how aroused he was now compared to earlier at work in the kitchen.

They parted lips in order to breath. Robbie pulled back slightly and looked deep into Jackies eyes. Then he leant forward as if to kiss her but stopped just short of her mouth. he darted his tounge out and ran it over her lips, gently blowing on them after. That small but simple action caused Jackie to release a tiny moan making Robbie grin.

They kissed again- this time Robbie unbuttoned Jackies suit jacket, slipped it off her and threw it to one side. He then slid his arms round the front of her in order to gently squeeze her breasts throught the material of her top.

After a few minutes he took hold of the hem of her top and pulled it over her head. Carefully he then unclipped her bra and slid that off as well. Moving his lips away from hers, he lowered his head and started to kiss both breasts before biting and sucking on her right one which Robbie had discovered was more sensitive.

Jackies breathing and small whimpering moans told Robbie she was enjoying what he was doing. While he was kissing and caressing her breasts Jackie moved her hands from round his neck and started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Once she had thrown his shirt onto the floor she pulled his head up so it was level with her own again and kissed him briefly before pulling away. Robbie looked down at her but she simply took hold of his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Laying on the bed and pulling him on top of her, Jackie proceeded to undo his belt and trousers, while Robbie took her trousers off. Once they were only in their underwear he laid on top of her again, his hard-on really showing as he pushed into her and rocked slightly. As he did so, Jackies eyes widened.

"The word 'Flagpole' comes to mind", she whispered letting out a giggle.

Robbie gave her a mocking glare then leant down and bit her jaw. She let out a gasp and he chuckled. He laid next to her on the bed, sliding one arm round the back of her head so she nestled in the crook of his arm like a baby. His other hand, was free to explore!

While his arm ran over her breasts and stomach, Jackie wrapped one arm round his neck, pulling him into a kiss- her other hand travelled further down to his boxers and teased him.

Robbies' hand had gradually made its way down to Jackies sensitive area. Keeping his hand outside her knickers, he gently rubbed up and down the in a circular motion. When Jackie released a pleasured moan from the back of her throat Robbie added some slight pressure. After a few moments Jackie moaned again, this time slightly louder.

They laid like that for a couple of mintues longer until Jackie decided to bite the bullet and actually place her hand inside his boxers. As soon as she had, Robbie took her hand and removed it, instead, placing it on the hem of his boxers. Jackie stopped kissing him and pulled back slightly. Then whispered in her ear, "Take them off." He tugged at his boxers with her hand. When she'd removed them Robbie took her hand and placed it on his member using his hand on hers to stroke himself, a silent message letting her know to carry on. The he placed their lips together again.

Just as Jackie was about to stop stroking Robbie he emitted a loud noise that was a mix between a groan and a growl. She smiled into their kiss.

Robbie lowered his hand back to Jackies area, this time, he did slide his fingers underneath her knickers and began to carefully feel his way around. As soon as he touched her directly he felt her tense up so removed his hand stroked her stomach in order to relax her.

When he thought she was relaxed enough, he tried again. This time, she was alright. Once he'd rubbed her enough to feel her natural fluids, he slid her knickers of completely then wet a finger and slid it inside her. She immediately moaned against his lips, parting her legs more making it easier for him- it also told him that she was willing to let him go deeper.

Gradually and with consideration he slipped a second finger in and slid them further inside her, pressing upwards to her most sensitive spot. He knew he'd found it when Jackie made a sound as though she was trying to hold it in.

"Don't hold it inside you. Scream if you feel you need to, I want to hear you" Robbie whispered before kissing her. He played around for a few more moments until Jackie screamed so loudly she could have caused him to go deaf.

After she'd screamed he'd removed his fingers and simply hugged her until her breathing had calmed down. When it had, they decided that they were ready to make love. Robbie didn't need to ask Jackie about contraception because during a recent conversation at his flat one night she'd told him that she was still taking it as it had become a sort of habit.

Jackie laid on her back and Robbie straddled her. Carefully he held himself and put the tip into her opening, pushing further forward until he was halfway in, then he pulled back a little bit, before sliding all the way in. He laid on top of Jackie and kissed her.

"I love you Jackie", he knew it probably sounded rather cheesy considering they were about to have sex but he knew that she'd understand.

"I love you too Robbie", she slid her arms round his neck and kissed him deeply wrapping her legs round his waist and rocked against him.

Robbie groaned against her neck as he moved with her. The only noises that could be heard for the 6 minutes that follwed were moans, mumbles and small whimpers.

When Jackie dug her nails into Robbies' shoulders, he knew she was nearly there and so was he. They rocked together for a minute more then Jackie tightened her muscles around him, causing herself to come and Robbie as well. That simple action gave them both cause to scream each others name before Robbie collapsed on Jackie. Still inside her, he rolled off her body so he was laying on his side next to her and pulled her into a hug.

Jackie broke the silence. "Robbie, why are you still inside me?"

"Because if I pull out now, everything is going to come flying out and it ain't gonna be pretty."

The image caused Jackie to laugh. "No, but we can shower you know. It's not impossible."

Robbie thought for a moment. "Spose not. Lay down again." Jackie did as he asked.

Slowly and carefully, he eased himself free from her and in the process, freed everything else! He groaned in disgust.

"Don't be disgusted. It came from you. Literally!"

He slapped her thigh lightly. "Just get in the shower Miss."

"You getting in with me then?"

"If you want me to. Be warned, I find water on a woman, a rather big turn on."

Jackie shook her head in disbelief. "How can you have such a good recovery rate?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Men just do."

When they'd showered, eaten and changed the bed sheets, they got dressed and ready for bed. Just as Jackie was settling down she felt something poke her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at Robbie. "You can sod right off."

He let out a laugh. "It was me."  
"Oh yeah, I know that!"

"No I meant it was my finger."

Jackie looked at him suspiciously.

"Hmm, if you say so."

He hugged her close to him. "I do. Promise." Then he kissed her deeply turning into a battle before returning to a calm kiss and then breaking it off slowly altogether.

As they snuggled down next to each other, Jackie smiled and sighed happily. She'd never have to worry about being alone again and she knew that Robbie wouldn't give her cause to.

**Finito! (FINALLY!) Now you have read...how about that review? =] xx**


End file.
